Nicole Burke
Los Angeles, California, USA |role = 2nd / 1st Assistant Director}} : You may be looking for Nicole Burke (character). :"From the moment I started, I said to my AD Rebecca 'The only way we are ever leaving this show is if we get fired'." :[[Wiki 24 Interview: Nicole Burke|Nicole Burke on her experience on 24]] Nicole Burke was a first and second assistant director for 24 from Season 1 to Season 8. Biography and career Nicole Burke was born in Los Angeles, California. Her father was an assistant director and former stuntman, and her mother was a stand-in. Burke graduated from Birmingham High School in 1987. After that, she studied Communications at Arizona State University. She initially had plans to go to law school, but after her father got her her first job in the industry, she decided to pursue a career in the film industry. Burke was first accepted into the Director's Guild of America (DGA) in 1997 after doing various work for TV commercials and independent/low-budget movies. Her work includes films such as Rough Draft: Diary of a Killer (with Arnold Vosloo) and Tequila Body Shots as well as shows such as Nightman (with David Kilde), The Invisible Man (with Joel Bissonnette), Hawaii Five-0 (with Daniel Dae Kim), and Hit the Floor. Burke has also collaborated with her former 24 colleagues Howard Gordon in the short-lived series Awake, and with Kiefer Sutherland in the show Touch. She is currently working on Amazon's Hand of God, with Ron Perlman. In 2012, Burke and Guy Skinner helped Carlos Bernard direct a short film called Your Father's Daughter, which co-starred Nestor Serrano and was funded with the help of the website Kickstarter. Role on 24 Nicole Burke began working on 24 as a second assistant director. She started working on the second episode, replacing Hilbert Hakim. Burke remained in the position for the remaining 23 episodes. She continued to work as second assistant director on both Seasons 2 and 3, working in all 24 episodes each season. For Season 4, Burke was promoted to first assistant director. Her first credited work as such was on the third episode of the season. She worked in a total of six episodes that season. Burke continued to work as a first assistant director during Seasons 6, 7, and 8. On an interview with Wiki 24, Burke described the experience of working in 24 as unique. In the interview, she mentions how during Season 1, she told her assistant director Rebecca Gaither that "the only way we are ever leaving this show is if we get fired". After her time on 24, she said "24 was a real family". Burke is still close with several members of the cast and crew like director Jon Cassar, lead actor Kiefer Sutherland, and actresses Mary Lynn Rajskub, Annie Wersching, and Sprague Grayden. During Season 6, actor Ricky Schroder gave Burke a puppy Border Collie, which she named Bauer. According to Burke, the dog was present on set during the filming of the next three seasons. ''24'' credits Second assistant director *Season 1 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 2 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 3 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** First assistant director *Season 4 ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 5 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 6 *Season 7 *Season 8 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ''24''-related appearances * 24: The Official Magazine Issue 7 | Issue 12 * 24 Exposed, Season 2 DVD * 24: On the Loose, Season 3 DVD * Boys and Their Toys, Season 3 DVD * 24 Season 6: Opening with a Bang, Season 6 DVD * Webcast Diaries, Season 6 DVD * Scenemakers, Season 7 Episode 15 * Scenemakers, Season 7 Episode 18 * Network 24 blog post "Night Shoot" External links * * Burke, Nicole Burke, Nicole Burke, Nicole Burke, Nicole Burke, Nicole Burke, Nicole Burke, Nicole Burke, Nicole